Snowysplash
Snowysplash is Crystalcat137's sona. Claws off or I will screech her theme song at you. Clipped wings, I was a broken thing, Had a voice, had a voice, but I could could not sing You would wind me down I struggled on the ground I was lost, the line had been crossed, Had a voice, had a voice, but I could not talk You held me down I struggled to fly now Appearance You cautiously poke your head inside of the medicine den. At first, you don't see her. Then the tang of herbs waft towards you, and Snowysplash seems to materialize from the shadows. - Snowysplash is silvery-gray, fading to white on her belly, chest, and tail-tip. Her front paws are white, too, but are usually brown with mud or plants. She has large ears and an alert expression, as well as deep blue eyes. Snowysplash also has powerful paws and sleek fur, allowing her to cut through the water. But there’s a scream inside we all try to hide We hold on so tight, we cannot deny It eats us alive, it eats us alive, oh We hold on so tight, but I don’t wanna die I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, yeah Personality Snowysplash arches her eyebrows at you. “Yes?” she asks. “I promise I won’t poison you, if that was what you were wondering.” You are wondering, wondering why she has such an odd and somewhat creepy sense of humor. - On the inside, Snowysplash is basically insanity in cat form. She’s a sea of swirling emotions and thoughts that change in an instant. Snowysplash also has an amazing memory. She works hard to keep the sea contained inside of her, not daring to spill a drop into her exterior. You could look at her and see nothing out of place- only the sarcastic, bubbly, and somewhat awkward outer shell she's made for herself. And I don’t care if I sing off-key I find myself in my melodies I sing for love, I sing for me I shout it out like a bird set free No, I don’t care if I sing off-key I find myself in my melodies I sing for love, I sing for me I shout it out like a bird set free History Snowysplash clears her throat. "Anyway, what can I do for you? Would you like to hear my tragic backstory?" - Snowysplash was born to Turquoiseclaw and Snowfeather, in the most freezing leaf-bare RiverClan had ever had. In fact, this particular leaf-bare had taken out half of the Clan, leaving the rest in a state not much better. Several kits and elders were on the verge of collapse, but Snowkit and Cedarkit weren't among them. Snowfeather went on several patrols, trying to find food and herbs. One snowy day, he didn't return. Snowkit and Cedarkit were both heartbroken. Turquoiseclaw was stricken by grief. When her kits were only a moon away from becoming apprentices, she mysteriously disappeared. Dragonclaw, the deputy, said that she was lost in a blizzard. However, they had unusually clear weather that quarter-moon. A moon passed. Snowkit and Cedarkit became Cedarkit and Cedarpaw. Not only that, new-leaf was approaching, and already prey was starting to grow more abundant. The moon also brought Petalstar's death, and Dragonclaw became leader. At first, things didn't change much under Dragonstar. But as more time passed by, they showed their true colors. They took complete advantage of the broken RiverClan, promising restored glory. Kits were made into apprentices early, apprentices into warriors. Elders who were young enough became warriors again. Dragonstar's plan seemed to be working. Even Snowpaw and Cedarpaw, who were skeptical at first, began to think differently. It was still odd, though, how a mysterious ''illness swept through camp, yet ''only ''the kits and elders- along with a few cats who didn't quite agree with them- died. And it was certainly odd how anyone opposing Dragonstar mysteriously disappeared, only to return days later, covered in scars and babbling about how Dragonstar had saved them from a badger or fox. Cedarpaw was terrified for his younger sister and convinced her that they needed to leave. So, when Dragonstar made them warriors early, that's what they did, without even hearing their warrior names. For moons, they traveled outside of Clan territory, before becoming half- kittypets, accepting handouts when prey was scarce. While Cedarpaw never changed his name. Snowpaw did, changing hers to Snowy. For a while, everything was peaceful. Then, Snowy went to look for Cedarpaw. She found him dead, washed up on the banks of a river, his jaw twisted in a yowl of agony. Understandably, Snowy freaked out. Then she noticed a certain Dragonstar watching her reaction. So, she did what any (in)sane cat would so- she attacked Dragonstar, pushing them off of their paws. Snowy fought hard, but Dragonstar fought harder, eventually managing to gain the advantage. That would have been the end of her, were it not for a yew berry lying on the ground beside her. In a desperate move, she scooped it up and shoved it into Dragonstar's mouth. She watched, horrified, as Dragonstar lost their last life to a berry the size of their claw. Snowy padded away, but she couldn't help but feel something heavy weighing on her. Guilt, perhaps. She realized that she didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as Cedarpaw, or Dragonstar. So she rejoined RiverClan and became a medicine cat, earning the name Snowysplash. ''Now I fly, hit the high notes I have a voice, have a voice, hear me roar tonight You held me down But I fought back loud, oh Trivia -Snowy is probably the saltiest, most sarcastic, and most obsessive stalker to ever set paw on Earth. -She has an amazing memory, but thinks of it more of a curse than a blessing. -Snowy can and will procrastinate on anything and everything. And I mean everything. Unless it's something really serious and not just a pebble stuck in an apprentice's claw. But there’s a scream inside we all try to hide We hold on so tight, we cannot deny It eats us alive, it eats us alive, oh We hold on so tight, but I don’t wanna die I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, yeah Relationships Skysong- Snowysplash gets along extremely well with Skysong and her owner, and often is as insane and random as she is. You know, if not more insane. Glitchfang- Like Skysong, Snowysplash gets along extremely well with both Glitchfang and her owner, and likes that she can go completely insane around her and she won’t mind. Frostwing- Like literally all the cats in the Relationships section, Snowysplash has a very positive relationship with Frostwing. She often joins his realms of insanity (aka semi-normal conversations). Sleekdusk- Snowysplash has -you guessed it- an extremely positive opinion of Sleekdusk, and sees her as a fellow obsessive stalker. Petalpool- Snowy sees Petalpool as an amazing friend and a fellow obsessive stalker. And I don’t care if I sing off-key I find myself in my melodies I sing for love, I sing for me I shout it out like a bird set free No, I don’t care if I sing off-key I find myself in my melodies I sing for love, I sing for me I shout it out like a bird set free Category:CharactersCategory:She-CatsCategory:WarriorsCategory:RiverClan CatsCategory:Content (Crystalcat137)Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Play Characters